Words of Melody
by EERF TIRIPS
Summary: Something Different...Just Check it out if you're curious. It'll boggle your mind... SHIZNAT one-shot. I didn't realize there is another story w/similar title SIMPLE WORDS... so I changed it for better understanding. My apologies.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zero, zelich... just pondering...

**Summary:** Something different...SHIZNAT of course.

A/N: The idea just popped into my head and I couldn't help myself so I had to write this little one-shot. The title of the song is pretty much the dialogue and I bolded it, to simplify things. At the end of each comment/statement…yada, yada I'll put either the writer or the singer of the song for disclaimer purposes...I don't own nothing...just the mere thought. I hope that explains things if not...hopefully you'll figure things out on your own...I know you're all intellectual people.

This takes place after Shizuru's graduation in the ANIME when Natsuki and Shizuru are trying to work their feelings out for one another.

ENJOY!

* * *

Shizuru looked at the clock on the wall in the restaurant where Natsuki had told her to meet when she called three hours ago. It was fifteen pass the hour that Natsuki had appointed, but then again the conversation she had with Natsuki was an awfully weird one as she recalled.

_Shizuru's cell phone was ringing so she grabbed it to see who was calling. When she saw who the caller was she thought, 'Ara... Natsuki just saw me about fifteen minutes ago, what could be so important for her to call me so quickly.'_

_Shizuru answered the phone, "Ara, __**Hello **__Natsuki…" (Lionel Richie)_

_Shizuru could hear the slight hesitation over the phone before Natsuki's response came, "__**We need to talk.**__" (Sad Breakfast)_

_Shizuru was wondering what it was that Natsuki was going to talk about however before she had the chance to ask Natsuki quickly said, "__**Meet me at the Pillar.**__" (Frank and Sean O' Meara)._

Shizuru remembered staring at the phone after Natsuki hung up upon telling her what time to meet at the Pillar. Shizuru didn't really have anything else to do except pack all her stuff. She told Natsuki earlier that day that she'd be applying to other universities/colleges outside of Fuuka which were closer to family. In truth she really didn't know why she made that choice. However deep within the recess of Shizuru's intellectual brain there was a tiny hope that perhaps something would keep her in Fuuka.

Natsuki jumped off her motorcycle realizing she was half an hour late. She mentally scolded herself for having spent too much time wondering what to wear. When the truth was and this she knew, that whatever Natsuki wore Shizuru didn't mind what she looked like in the outfit.

Natsuki smiled when she saw Shizuru staring off into space so she cleared her throat saying, "**How long you've been waiting?" **(Love Reduction)

Shizuru waited till Natsuki had taken a seat across from her before answering with a smile, "**4 minutes" **(Madonna)

Natsuki eyed Shizuru awkwardly about the response but simply brushed it off as one of Shizuru's many teases. Natsuki was about to say something when the waitress having spotted that the brunette now had a companion approached their table asking them what they'd like to eat and drink. Once the two made their order they remained silent as though waiting for the other to speak first.

Natsuki was getting impatient so she blurted, "**I wanna tell you something." **(Saint Bernadette)

Shizuru was stumped by Natsuki's straight forwardness, all she could muster in reply was, "Ara…"

Natsuki took a deep breath mustering her courage, for there was no going back now that she'd taken the step in doing what she deemed the necessary thing for her life, "**Hear me out, **Shizuru."(Frou Frou)

Shizuru was getting a bit worried about Natsuki's demeanor it was rather unlike her to be so straightforward especially when it came to a certain brunette haired girl named Shizuru. Out of concern Shizuru softly asked, "**Are you Alright**, Natsuki?"(Lucinda Williams)

Natsuki understood Shizuru's concerns for her well being, but this was something she had to do before it was too late, so she ignored Shizuru's question stating, "**For once in my life. I can see clearly now." **(Stevie Wonder, Johnny Nash)

Something inside Shizuru stirred causing her to speak up interrupting Natsuki, "Natsuki, **for the longest time…" **(Billy Joel)

Natsuki stood up from her seat walked around the table and grabbed the empty seat beside Shizuru calmly saying, "**Let me finish**, Shizuru."(Sarah Brightman)

Shizuru studied Natsuki carefully when Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand gently caressing them in her own as she said, "**All my life, **Shizuru. **I stand alone.**" (KC and JoJo, Godsmack)

Shizuru definitely worried about where this was going stated before realizing she did so, "**Don't turn me away**, Natsuki." (Air Supply)

Natsuki gently tightened her hold on Shizuru's hands assuring her worries were misplaced as she repeated, "Shizuru, **let me finish." **(Sarah Brightman)

When Natsuki received Shizuru's gesture of approval, a simple nod and smile, Natsuki continued, "**Because of you, because you loved me…**" (Kelly Clarkson, Celion Dion)

Natsuki faltered realizing how much Shizuru meant to her. That was why she wanted to talk to Shizuru, but try as she might she was suddenly getting all choked up unable to continue her plea for Shizuru not to leave her behind.

Shizuru inwardly smiled realizing that she too had been too blind to see what was the right thing to do. What she was doing or planning on doing was simply running away from her feelings, because she wasn't sure how Natsuki might react to them now that all the Hime nonsense was dealt with. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki in an embrace softly assuring Natsuki by saying, "**Everytime we touch, Everything I do, **Natsuki…" (Cascada, Bryan Adams)

Natsuki shook her head tightening her embrace around Shizuru muttering in anguish fearing the words that would come out of Shizuru's voice, "**Don't leave me now, **Shizuru." (Pink Flyod)

Shizuru gently rubbed Natsuki's back suddenly feeling that she'd somehow caused Natsuki's current distress by having told her of her plans, "**Hush, Everything's going to be alright. I don't want to leave you lonely,** my Natsuki." (LL Cool J featuring 7 Aurelius, Little Walter, Shania Twain)

Natsuki softly spoke nuzzling into the crook of Shizuru's neck, "**I don't want to lose you. **Shizuru, **I'll love you till I die.**" (Reo Speed Wagon, The Temptations)

Hearing those simple words from Natsuki made Shizuru gently kiss Natsuki upon her head as she cooed Natsuki assuring her that she wouldn't leave, "**All I want is you, as long as you love me**, my Natsuki." (Bryan Adams, Backstreet Boys)

Natsuki pulled away to look at Shizuru. The two stared at one another and for once since the Hime nonsense both seemed to understand each other's deep feelings. No more did they need to hide their emotions afraid of hurting the other. Natsuki dove in to capture Shizuru's lips allowing both their feelings to linger as their bodies seemed to slowly mesh into one another, when someone cleared their throat. Both ladies quickly pulled away realizing their food was being delivered. The waitress simply smiled serving them their food before departing. Natsuki didn't return to her seat rather she was content more like happy where she was, and that was on Shizuru's lap. Before deciding to eat Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the cheek stating, "**I'll always love you**, My Shizuru."(Whitney Huston)

"Ara…" Shizuru looked at Natsuki as Natsuki went to retrieve her protable mayo bottle her mind telling her, _'Natsuki has become rather possessive of me…something I quite like.'_ Shizuru smirked leaning close into Natsuki's ear whispering something before pulling away.

Natsuki's face changed to a shade a red that had never existed before. Shizuru simply chuckled when Natsuki exclaimed, "SHIZURU."

* * *

Well that's it...

Hope you all enjoyed it. :) I know there are other writer's and singer's who can also take credit for some of the songs I used but I simply put the one I knew. So please accept my deepest apologies if they seem somewhat incorrect...But I assure you that I did my necessary work. If I did screw up with a name or so just let me know, thanks.

Okay time to go back to my other story...


End file.
